promesa
by toushiroxkarin
Summary: OneShot. HitsuxKarin. Promesas rotas y nuevas promesas. La confianza y un oso de peluche son arrojados a la mezcla.


Todo el mundo Feliz cumpleaños Karin! "Gritó.

"Gracias chicos! Karin sonrió a todo el mundo mostrando la verdadera felicidad, incluso si no estaba completamente feliz.

-Vamos Karin-chan! Usted tiene que abrir sus regalos, entonces podemos comer pastel! "Matsumoto gritó. Karin sonrió en voz baja, esta captura de los ojos de su hermano. Ichigo suspiró en voz baja a sí mismo sabiendo que iba a tener que hablar con ella más adelante.

Karin abrir cada regalo con entusiasmo, dando las gracias a todos por los regalos maravillosos. Yuzu había conseguido, junto con su padre, un suspiro camiseta de fútbol de David Beckham. Ichigo le consiguió un nuevo conjunto de equipos de fútbol para ella, ya que de ella fueron golpeados y rotos de juego constante. Regalo de Rukia era un collar de cadena con la letra K en él. Chad e Ishida juntos le dio un montón de dinero, sabiendo que iba a apreciar la capacidad de comprar su propia ropa. Matsumoto, le dio un abrazo de pila de telas que eran demasiado grandes para ella, pero ella todavía amaba, aunque algunos eran de mal gusto. Orihime también había dado algo de ropa, pero más en estilo a lo que le gustaba llevar.

"Gracias chicos, me encantan todos mis dones." Karin sonrió a todo el mundo. Ichigo sabía que dentro de ella todavía no estaba completamente feliz.

Después de un gran lío con la torta y la comida, era el momento de toda persona a salir, esperar Rukia y Matsumoto.

'Hey Karin-chan, están bien, que no parecen estar disfrutando de todo? Matsumoto miró a los 14 años de edad, preocupado.

"No te preocupes, estoy bien ..." Ella trató de convencer a ella con una sonrisa, pero no pudo retenerlo. "¿Cómo es que son capaces de llegar, pero no Toshiro? Esta es mi cumpleaños 3 ª y todavía no ha venido a visitar como dijo que haría. "

"Lamento Taicho, no tengo idea de por qué no quiere venir, le pido, pero él siempre dice que está demasiado ocupado, o que iba a ir a ver hasta en Hinamori. Matsumoto suspiró en la situación de su Taicho consiguió dentro de. Ella sabía que Karin gustó mucho, pero Toshiro era terco y no responder a ella, o no le hizo caso. Ella sabía que estaba rompiendo el corazón poco a poco y tarde o temprano iba a pasar.

«Veo bien decirle que me dijo hola, realmente no le digo nada si shorty que no vendrá a visitarme entonces no merece reconocida por mí. Karin miró el pequeño oso se puso a su antes de irse.

[¡Vamos! Ha estado aquí durante mucho tiempo ahora, y nunca fue al carnaval! Karin, de 11 años, Toshiro arrastrado por las puertas hacia los Juegos.

'¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí! ¿Por qué me arrastran aquí. Toshiro fija su ropa poniendo todo en su lugar.

"Para divertirse, por supuesto, más me encanta este juego." Karin puso su dinero sobre el mostrador y tomó el 3 bolas de madera a su lado. Se echó a todos, no se puede golpear a todos.

'AW! Yo quería ganar por una vez, también! Oh, bueno tal vez la próxima vez. "Karin suspiró hacia el suelo, abatido. Toshiro miró a los bailes y las latas, luego de regreso a Karin.

"¿Cuál quieres?" Él preguntó con indiferencia.

'Wha-Oh! Yo quería que el oso no! Karin señaló a la grande a su izquierda. Toshiro saludó con la cabeza, el pago de los 3 bolas. Le disparó a los dos primeros golpear las latas, pero se perdió el tercero. Llamó por 4 de las 7 latas de abajo.

"Felicitaciones, señor, usted consigue un premio de tamaño medio. El empleado habló juego.

'/ suspiro / Karin elegir uno. "Karin le sonrió, ruborizándose un poco en su rostro. Le dijo a la persona que uno quería y se la entregó.

"Gracias Toshiro." Él se volvió hacia ella, mirándola abrazo del oso pequeño a la ligera.

"Um .. No hay problema ... "

'Matsumoto puede traer esto a él? Karin le entregó el mismo oso.

"Uhm ... Claro que yo quiero, pero por favor, estar bien. Tengo que irme ahora o la puerta se cierra sobre mí. See you later Karin-chan. "Rápidamente consiguió el oso y darle un abrazo, que desapareció en la noche.

/ Knock Knock Knock /

«Karin, ¿quieres ir a dar un paseo? Karin se dirigió a la puerta de apertura para hacer frente a Ichigo.

Karin-Claro Ichi-nii ". Cogió su abrigo y salió corriendo a esperar a su hermano. Ichigo cerró la puerta, comenzando su caminar a cualquier lugar. Llegaron al parque despacio y en silencio, Ichigo estaba tratando de pensar en un tema de cuestión de pedir a su hermana para comenzar la charla.

"Ichigo, ¿qué quieres hablar? Sólo cada caminatas conmigo si quieres hablar conmigo acerca de algo. "Karin se detuvo a la cara de su hermano.

«Karin lo que está pasando?" Claramente le preguntó.

"No hay nada, es que todo lo que quería preguntarme?" Preguntó Karin.

'Sí, te veré en la casa más tarde. Ichigo miró a su hermana, una vez más, antes de caminar de regreso a la casa.

'Puedes salir ahora. Karin gritó en el aire.

"Me sorprende que me podía sentir. Karin I..

'Save It! Le dije a Matsumoto para darle el oso de vuelta. Usted prometió que regresaría pronto a verme, pero nunca han llegado! Matsumoto, incluso se acercó y me dijo que no se molestaba conmigo desde que ha Hinamori y el papeleo. Creo que valgo menos de un puñado de hojas de papel de estúpido! Karin rápidamente se acercó a la Toshiro sombra de los árboles.

«Karin no quise decir así. Por favor, escúchame. Toshiro salió de detrás de su escondite. Karin le miraba maliciosamente.

"No es necesario, ya sé lo suficiente para saber que no soy querido por usted, el Taicho carpa. Ahora, por favor déjame en paz. No quiero verte. Soy mayor que usted y nuestra amistad. "

'Sé que no es cierto, porque entonces habría enviado el oso de vuelta a lo largo de tiempo atrás. Y no lo saben todo. Toshiro se acercó a la Karin enojada tratando de conseguir que enfrentarse a él, dando un poco después.

'Bien ... Karin Lo siento ... pero si esto es lo que desea, luego me iré. Quería ver a usted, pero, no podía con todo, no entrar en conflicto con la división de décimo y yo.

"No quiere decir Hinamori, yo estaba bastante seguro de que el conflicto con usted. Deja de mentir a mí, me lo dices que la amas y siguieron con su vida! "Karin gruñido.

'Wha-es que lo que piensas! ¿De verdad crees que la amo! Yo no, ella era mi amigo de la infancia que yo necesitaba para asegurarse de que estaba bien! No te atrevas a llevarla a esto! "

"Bueno yo hice y lo haré. Usted está mintiendo a ti mismo, Matsumoto me dijo que le gustó su manera de más de un amigo y se desesperaban cuando ella traicionado por alguna carta de Aizen. Su acaba de hacer, porque la chica que quería sentir en el amor con otra persona. "

"¿Qué te pasa! ¿Por qué haces esto, ¿por qué estás tratando de hacer que me enfade! Yo no la quiero! No me partió el corazón, dejar de tratar de sentirse mejor por hacerme sentir mal! "

Karin entró furioso a la cara, hablando en voz baja, 'no necesito a sentirse mejor ya que obviamente me rompió el corazón! "Ella retrocedió lentamente ocultando la cara de él," me gustas mucho, pero cuando usted dijo que ibas a volver y que no le dolía tanto. Matsumoto le pregunté por qué no vino cuando ella le preguntó. Ella me habló de ella, y que sólo se intensificó el dolor. He intentado olvidarte, pero no pude!

Karin le miró con rabia, las lágrimas construcción, yo odiaba a mí mismo, porque de él! Así que no te atrevas a mostrar su cara a mí ahora! Déjame en paz! "

Toshiro se acercó al llanto Karin, cogió de la cintura tirando de él con él. Karin trató de apartarse gritándole. Finalmente se dio en el agotamiento en el pecho a llorar más. Toshiro lentamente envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de su mejor, poniendo su cabeza en la suya. Karin-exclamó en su pecho, todavía tratando de huir pero ella no queda energía.

«Karin, lo siento. No quise hacerte daño ". Toshiro murmuró en su pelo.

"¡Cállate, cállate, cállate ..."

"La razón por la que no regresó, no fue a causa de lo que le dije Matsumoto, fue porque tenía miedo de las emociones que estaba sintiendo, y yo no podría enfrentarse a usted hasta que yo conocía. Sin embargo, cuando el oso fue llevado de nuevo a mí, yo sabía que era necesario y finalmente entiende los sentimientos ". Se apartó suavemente para que pudiera ver su rostro.

"Me gustas mucho, más camino que un amigo."

'Tu mentira. Su justo decir que porque yo le dije que me gustaba.

"Yo no estoy mintiendo. Te lo prometo. Toshiro las últimas palabras en voz muy baja como para no romperlas.

"Usted no cumplió su último Promis 'Karin no pudo terminar la frase ya que un par de labios se colocaron en la de ella. Ella miró a los ojos cerrados Toshiro's, cerrando lentamente de ella.

Cuando se separaron jadeó ligeramente para que el aire, "promesa, y mira lo que resultó. ¿Cómo sé que usted puede guardar ese uno?

"Yo no sé, pero no voy a romper, por favor, créeme sólo por esta vez." Se declaró con ella.

'Te daré una oportunidad. "Karin sonrió a él, pero tiene que probar a mí en el plazo de un mes que no se romperá esa promesa."

"Que puedo y lo hará". Toshiro sonrió con suficiencia en ella.

[ 'Hey Toshiro, ¿qué sucederá una vez que la guerra ha terminado. "Karin pidió a la Taicho a su lado.

"No lo sé, pero me aseguraré de que usted y su familia va a estar bien."

"¿Cómo puedo saber que es usted ayudar a mi familia." Karin A confusa preguntó.

"Usted sabrá. Toshiro miró a Karin, volviendo a la puesta del sol habló una sola frase:" Yo prometo que, en estas estrellas, que velará por su familia incluyendo a su hermano estúpido.

"Usted arruinó el estado de ánimo con que la última parte. Karin rió en respirar.

"¿Qué estado de ánimo?" Toshiro preguntó confundido este momento.

"El conjunto" te lo prometo, bajo estas estrellas ... "cosita. Después de eso, como dijo mi hermano estúpido. Toshiro sonrió a ella.

"Bueno, él es, no es verdad?

"Sí creo que es. Pero en primer lugar correcto que la promesa que sonaba con retraso.

'Bien ... te lo prometo, bla, bla, voy a proteger a su familia como a ti mismo y te asegurarse de que nada nunca te duele. "

"No quiere decir" ... nunca les duele? "Karin preguntó rubor a la ligera.

'No, me refiero a usted y sólo usted. "Esta vez Toshiro sonrojó desapercibido por la chica ni idea.


End file.
